As the data rates of communication systems increase, resulting in higher bandwidths, it becomes more desirable to use direct conversion receivers, baseband filtering, and baseband demodulators. The baseband demodulators for frequency modulation (FM) and pulse modulation (PM) signals are usually complex and implemented by taking the arc tangent of the ratio of the two baseband signals, the in-phase portion (I) and the quadrature phase portion (Q). Alternatively, the baseband frequency can also be detected by differentiating and cross-multiplying the baseband signals. Therefore, there is a need for a demodulator that is less complicated in its design and results in a more economical device.